The First Encounter
by ztblanton
Summary: The first encounter between the ancient turtle Maturin & It in the Macroverse right after Maturin comes out of his shell for the first time to throw up the universe.


Encounter: An IT Fanfic

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Then.

The stomach.

It felt weird.

It felt .. Painful.

The entity didn't understand this.

The entity didn't understand pain.

The entity had lived in solitude for ….

There was no time before the great creation.

No time.

No place.

No era.

Just.

Blackness.

Total blackness.

Sleep.

Sleep was the friend.

Sleep was the companion.

Darkness was the lover.

Darkness. Sleep.

No time.

No life.

No space.

Just.

 **BLACK**.

But now, something was different.

Something was off.

The entity had a pain.

A swelling in the stomach.

The entity questioned the situation.

The entity questioned what to do.

Slow.

Slow.

Ever so gently.

The entity made it's way.

For the first occurrence.

Out.

Out of it's own shell.

The void.

It was too dangerous.

The entity had no inkling of what was outside.

It was a void.

A vacuum of nothing.

But.

The pain.

It was becoming too great.

Throat.

Swelling.

Had.

To.

Do.

Something.

The entity.

A turtle.

Ancient.

Crawled out into the void.

The void.

What was out there?

So many questions.

All at once.

Out from the shell.

Into blackness.

The turtle.

It opened it's mouth.

Out came.

Out came.

Out came.

CREATION.

Universe.

Life.

Planets.

Solar systems.

Galaxies.

EVERYTHING.

The turtle.

It felt relieved after releasing.

It felt peaceful.

Again.

But nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing was to ever feel peaceful again.

Darkness was no more.

Light.

Light flooded the eyes of the turtle.

The entity.

Was not.

The turtle.

The ancient.

But to what did the ancient turtle entity owe his creation to?

To what did the ancient turtle entity owe the creation of life to?

After all.

The ancient turtle entity had just vomited out an entire universe.

Darkness to light.

Darkness to light.

Darkness to light.

DARKNESS.

TO.

LIGHT.

For the first time, the turtle felt.

CONFUSION.

The turtle felt.

THOUGHT.

REMORSE.

REGRET

FEAR.

PAIN.

ALL AT ONCE.

But wait.

There was something else.

Another entity?

Could it be?

After all, the turtle had never come out of it's shell.

Never.

Since creation.

Was he created?

Did he just appear?

Another time perhaps.

The other object.

The other entity.

The other thing.

Was drawing closer.

The turtle could see a light.

It was a brilliant light.

It wasn't a light of hope.

It wasn't a light of good.

The turtle stood firmly, this sudden feeling of fear having no adverse effect.

The turtle knew.

The turtle knew instantly.

That fear was this entity's gavel.

That fear, was this entity's food.

The turtle looked onward into the abyss as this light flowed closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Then.

The light reared upwards to reveal a glowing set of lights.

The turtle fought to shield the eyes.

The eyes that had been accustomed to darkness for so long.

Was now seeing light.

A light of darkness.

Light in darkness.

EVIL.

EVIL.

EVIL.

That was it.

EVIL.

PURE.

EVIL.

HATRED.

Again these feelings rushed the turtle.

Smashing into him.

The turtle knew.

Instantly.

The turtle knew what this entity's game was.

The knowledge.

The reverence.

It all came.

The turtle should have done this a long time ago.

Then again.

How long ago was a long time ago?

Again, the concept of time was a new thing.

An unlearned, untrained, unknowable thing.

No.

No.

No ….

IDEA.

Again.

The knowledge hitting.

Smashing.

Bracing.

IMPACT.

All while watching the light of darkness, the light of …

EVIL.

Confront.

Confrontation.

Was that the word?

Word.

WORD.

Language.

TONGUE.

Again.

Smashing.

Bracing.

IMPACT.

CONFRONTATION.

The turtle knew.

The turtle knew.

HE THRUSTS HIS FIST.

AGAINST THE POST.

AND STILL INSISTS.

HE SEES.

THE GHOST.

What was this?

Again.

Smashing.

BRACING.

IM.

PACT.

KNOWLEDGE.

ALL KNOWING.

ALL SEEING.

OMNIPOTENT.

OMNI.

PRESENT.

This.

This light.

The entity.

Rearing.

Soaring.

What was this?

What was the entity doing?

What would the entity be?

The turtle was, a turtle.

But.

What was this entity?

Moreover, how many more entities existed within the realm of the turtle?

HEY.

…

LAZY OLD TURTLE.

…

YOU'RE JUST A LAZY OLD TURTLE.

…..

Silence.

Silence as the turtle had done for … so long.

Again.

How long is so long?

Time.

New concept.

New knowledge.

But the turtle knew instantly.

Silence.

Silence was wise.

LOOK AT MY DEADLIGHTS.

LOOK AT THEM.

The turtle looked but saw nothing.

LOOK.

AT.

THEM!

The entity screamed, what seemed to echo across the vast universe.

The vast universe that the turtle had expelled from his stomach.

LAZY.

OLD.

…

The turtle felt ….

Felt.

POWER.

The turtle's eyes turned colors.

The flowing light that had been speaking to the turtle.

Stopped.

The turtle.

The turtle then knew words to say.

WHO.

ARE.

YOU.

The light that had reared up at the turtle dropped back down to reveal.

To reveal a flowing body.

An embodiment of light.

Static light.

ELECTRICITY.

ELECTRICAL.

Light.

The entity replied.

I.

AM.

GOD.

Liar.

The turtle knew what the entity said was a lie.

A dark lie.

Claiming to be something that …

The turtle paused and questioned.

Once upon a time, the turtle didn't even know what time was.

Let alone what the word god meant.

What constituted a god?

Did this god create the turtle?

Did this god create this evil entity?

Did this god allow the turtle to create a vast universe.

A universe that the turtle became so aware of and it's coming knowledge so fast.

The turtle looked at the entity, speaking again.

YOU ARE A DECEPTION.

YOU ARE NO GOD.

YOU.

ARE EVIL.

The entity began moving again.

With the entity's movement, an electrical charge was set off from behind.

The turtle had figured out.

The entity's weapon was the bright lights in the entity's underbelly.

If you could call that an underbelly.

The entity was already bright. A streak of light.

But the lights underneath.

Those lights.

Those lights were.

Brighter.

MUCH.

BRIGHTER.

But for some reason.

This weapon didn't have much effect on the turtle.

Why?

Was it possible that the turtle was a god?

Again.

Discussion. Later.

The turtle turned attention back to the entity coming closer.

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

The turtle questioned the entity's motives.

The entity growled.

Growled?

A GUTTERAL MOAN.

I.

WANT.

SUFFERING.

The turtle could feel an incoming threat.

The turtle's eyes once again changed colors.

Blue. Red. Green. BLACK.

A blue aurora surrounded the turtle.

STRENGTH.

A new feeling.

STRENGTH.

The turtle felt it was coming.

The surge.

The great creation had happened.

Now what?

The great battle to save the great creation?

If only the turtle could speak to this god.

The evil entity had read the turtle's mind.

I AM GOD!

The guttural moan came back and the entity closed in on the turtle.

All of a sudden.

The streak of light.

Revealed a mouth.

A hole in the front of the streak.

RAZOR SHARP TEETH.

The growl had come from this place.

The turtle surged.

SURGED.

Beams of light sprayed forth from the turtle's eyes toward the evil entity.

The entity wasn't expecting that.

The growl, the guttural moan.

The beams from the turtle's eyes hit the entity.

Surrounded the entity.

WHAT.

The evil entity questioned this.

The turtle knew then.

The evil entity was experiencing new emotions all at once as well.

NO.

The turtle formed a rustic smile.

YES.

The turtle decided enough.

The turtle crawled back into the shell.

As this was taking place.

The evil entity had retreated.

But the turtle knew the entity would be around.

For a long time.

The turtle knew now.

It was the turtle's job to protect time & space.

Which now existed thanks to his stomach pains.

LAZY.

The entity espoused, but this time from afar.

LAZY OLD TURTLE. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME.

The turtle affirmed, I HAVE THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE TO USE AGAINST YOU.

With that the turtle's head disappeared back into the shell.

This.

This.

This ….

Was.

THE FIRST ENCOUNTER.


End file.
